Go Home, Diogee
by Boolia
Summary: Diogee gets lost, and winds up in in a national park. When injured by a lynx, he is adopted by some wolves. When he gets better, he wants to go home, but Little Wanderer doesn't want him too. Will Little Wanderer do the right thing in the end?
1. Part 1

Go home, Diogee

Part 1

"Go home, Diogee." Milo told his dog at the harvest festival. Diogee barked, and left for home.

"Your dog is so loyal, Milo." Zack said. "Always checking up on you. Making sure you're okay."

 _"Yep_!" Milo agreed. "That's Diogee for you. He's the best dog a kid could ever ask for." Zack grew concerned.

"But, aren't you worried that one day Diogee will lose his way, and get lost?" Milo laughed.

"Diogee won't get lost." He assured his friend. "He's done this since the beginning. He knows where home is like the back of his paw."

"If you say so. I just worry about him sometimes."

"Well that's sweet, but, don't be. Diogee will be fine."

 _"Uh, guys_ ," Melissa pointed out. "We should worry about that runaway giant pumpkin that Milo pushed down the hill."

"Right." Milo agreed.

Diogee walked and walked. He then smelled something with his nose, and sniffed the air. He knew the smell quite well. Mrs. Murphy was had just poured him some kibble. Eager to get home, the dog ran the rest of the way

000000, barking all the way. He ignored the neighbors' complaints.

Suddenly, a squirrel scurried past him. Diogee stopped in his tracks. He looked at the squirrel. He wanted to get home to eat some of that delicious kibble, but he also wanted that squirrel. Oh, what's a dog supposed to do? He tried very hard to fight the urge.

He lost the battle. He ran after the squirrel, resuming his loud barking. The squirrel looked behind, and noticed the dog. This made him run faster. Diogee picked up speed. The chase was on!

The squirrel ran up a tree. Diogee, unable to climb, put his paws on the tree, and barked and barked. The squirrel taunted him. Nah, nah; you can't get me! He went into his hole. Stupid dog!

Tired of barking, Diogee gave up, and went off again, heading back towards home.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Diogee stopped, and looked around. He then froze as he saw the dog van. He then saw the dogcatcher with the dog net was heading his way! "Hey; you're the dog people's been complaining about!" Remembering his last visit to the pound, Diogee knew he didn't want to go. He dodged when the man swiped his net at him. He then ran off. The man went to his car, started the engine, and zoomed after him.

Diogee's paws were sore, but he knew he had to keep going. The man kept getting out of his van, trying to catch him, but every time Diogee wouldn't let him. The man kept getting upset, got in his van again, and zoomed after him again. This went on forever (according to Diogee).

They ran near the river. Diogee tried to stay out of it, but the dogcatcher made it almost impossible. He tried his best anyways. The man noticed his collar.

" _Aw, man!"_ He cried out. "I keep on chasing dogs so much that I keep forgetting looking for the collars." He shrugged. "Oh well; must finish what I started; that's what my mom says!" When the van was close enough, he again swiped with the net. Diogee, once again dodged. "Shoot; why can't I get you?!"

The dog smiled to himself. He liked seeing this dogcatcher try and fail each time.

Suddenly, the rocky embankment he was on gave out. The dog yelped as he fell into the river. The dogcatcher gasped. He brought out his phone.

Diogee tried to dogpaddle, but the current was too strong for him. He barked for help, but no one came.

Minutes later, he was washed ashore. He stood up, and shook off the water in his fur, and looked around.

Where was he? The dog didn't know, and that's what frightened him. He began to walk, hoping that he could find a familiar path.

Suddenly, he heard a scared little whimper. He looked around for the noise. He then saw it! A wolf pup was shivering, and a hungry lynx was snarling in front of it.

Diogee knew what he had to do. He couldn't let that lynx kill that poor defenseless pup. He grew serious, and jumped into the crossfire, growling at the lynx. The lynx growled back. The two then lunged at one another. The fight had begun!

There was another bark. The wolf pup looked up, and got excited. It was its mother! The young wolf ran to his mother's side. The mother cuddled her pup.

"Are you hurt?" The mother asked her baby.

"I'm fine, Mommy." The puppy replied.

"Good. Now, let's go! Hurry, while the lynx's distracted." She took off. She stopped when the pup wasn't following her. She looked back. "Little Wanderer?"

"We can't just leave, Mommy." Little Wanderer replied. He looked at the fight. "We have to help." The adult wolf sighed.

"No we don't." She told him. "We have to go back to the pack."

"But, Mommy. He saved me. If it weren't for him, I'd be a goner. It won't be right if we just leave him." The mom was serious now.

"Now look, Little Wanderer, we are wolves. We don't…"

 _"Please_ , Mama _, please!_ "

"No, we…." But, she couldn't say no to her young. She sighed. "Oh, very well!" The puppy got excited. "This is what I get for giving birth."

Diogee sailed hard onto the ground after the lynx slashed him. Little Wanderer gasped as the dog tried to get up, but couldn't.

 _"Mama!"_ The pup cried.

"I'm on it, dear." Her mother responded, attacking the lynx. Little Wanderer cheered. He looked at the fallen Diogee.

"It's okay. My mama is taking care of it. You just rest, and take it easy." Diogee just watched the fight, not believing his eyes.

The lynx sailed into a tree, and fell hard. The creature tried to get up, but was too weak to, and fell unconscious. Little Wanderer cheered again. The wolf strolled towards the dog and her son.

"Okay, Little Wanderer." She said. "We better go now."

 _"Mama_!" Little Wanderer whined. The wolf groaned, and looked at Diogee.

"Thank you for saving my son's life." She looked at her son again. "Okay Little Wanderer, now let's…"

"But Mama, he's hurt. Couldn't we take him to our pack until he's healed?"

"No, Little Wanderer, we can't…"

"It'll be the right thing to do." Little Wanderer then noticed the lynx about to get back up, and gasped once more. " _Mama_ ; the lynx's getting back up!" The mama wolf sighed again, got Diogee on her back with help from her son. She took Little Wanderer in her mouth. She tackled the lynx to the ground again before taking off.

Joseph Hanna, a park ranger at Jefferson County National Park got into his car. He was called by the dogcatcher about Diogee, and was going to search for him. He was about to start his engine when another ranger approached him. Joseph rolled down his window.

"Hi, Joe." The ranger greeted. "Going to check out the grounds?"

"I got a call George." Joseph told him. "About a domesticated dog who may or may not have washed up here by the creek."

"Oh my!" George said. "Poor thing. A national park is no place for a pet. He'll get attacked by lynxes and wild wolves we have here." Joe nodded.

"Which is why I'm going after him before it's too late."

"Well, that's good. Hope you find him. The owner must really be worried sick about him. I would if my dog got lost here. This park is a big place."

"I hope I find the dog too. Okay, talk to you later, George!"

 _"Bye_!" Joe rolled up his window. He started his engine, and was about to go when George tapped on his window. Irritated, Joe rolled down the widow again. "What do you want, George? My engine's running."

"Can I go with you? I'm just really worried about him. I'm done with my shift and got nothing better to do until dinner in two hours. And you know what they say. Two heads are better then one."

"You're right, they do say that." He unlocked the passenger door. "Hop in!" George went in, buckled his seat belt, and closed the door. "I'm going to call my wife and tell her what's going on, telling her I might be late for dinner."

"Okay. Whatever, George." And with that, they drove off as George called on his phone.

"Thank you for doing this." Diogee thanked the wolves. He was still on the mama's back, and they were headed towards the wolf pack. "I really appreciate this."

"No problem!" Little Wanderer responded. "My dad always taught me to do the right thing."

"Your father is a wonderful wolf."

"Yeah, yeah he was."

 _"Was_?" Little Wanderer frowned.

"He's dead now, with the rest of my brothers and sisters. It's just me, my mom, and the rest of the pack."

"Oh, gee, I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." He then changed the subject. "By the way, I'm Litt…"

"Little Wanderer? I know. I heard your mom call you that a few times."

"Oh, well I won't be Little Wanderer forever. When I'm fully grown and prove myself worthy, my name will be changed, and I'll go by that name for the rest of my life. It's our wolf pack tradition. Do you know Mama's name."

"No, I do not. It never came up."

"My mother's name is Feisty. What's yours?"

"Diogee." Little Wanderer was confused.

 _"Diogee_? That's a strange name."

"Not as strange as Feisty and Little Wanderer. Let me guess. Your name is Little Wanderer is because you're little and you wonder off a lot, and your mom is Feisty because she's feisty."

"Correct _; wow_ , you're good at this!"

"Thanks." Little Wanderer was confused.

"So, why is your name Diogee?"

"Why do you think my name is Diogee? Think long and hard." Little Wanderer thought about it, but didn't come up with anything. "I give up. Tell me." Diogee explained.

"That's cool!" Little Wanderer complimented when Diogee was done.

"Yeah." Diogee agreed. "Yeah, it is."

"Your owner sure is smart. You must miss him."

"Yeah, I do." He then frowned. "Which I why I'm starting to think if this is a good idea, taking me in and all. I mean it's nice, but I don't want my family to worry."

"Don't worry about it. Sure they'll worry, but they don't want to see you all injured, do they?"

"Well, no, but, they can take me to the ve…"

"Plus, you don't know where to look, and you won't get very far in your condition. It's better to stay with us."

"I suppose but…"

 _"Please?"_

 _"Little Wanderer_!" Feisty told him, sternly. "It's his choice." Diogee sighed.

"Okay." Little Wanderer cheered. Feisty looked unhappy about all of this.

 _"Alright_ ; you won't regret this. I promise!"

"I hope not." Little Wanderer changed the subject.

"So, what happened? How did you end up here?"

"Well, you see…"

"We're here." Feisty interrupted. Diogee looked, and saw more wolfs in a vast campground. "Diogee, this is our campground."

"Feisty." A big black wolf said, coming their way. A huge scar was on her left eye.

" _Uh-oh_!" Little Wanderer observed. "Here comes the head honcho, Valerie, Big V, or Val for short. She doesn't take kindly to strangers. You never want her on her bad side. But don't worry, I'll convince her to take you in for a good cause."

"Why does she have a scar over her eye?" Diogee asked. Before his question could be answered, Valerie continued.

"Why did you bring this dog here? He's not welcome."

"I'm sorry." Feisty apologized. "This is Diogee. He got attacked and badly hurt."

"He saved my life." Little Wanderer put in. "So you see we have to keep him until he's all better. It's the right thing to do."

 _"Little Wanderer_!" Feisty scolded. She looked back at the alpha. "Sorry about him."

"Please, let him stay!" Little Wanderer begged. "Just until he gets better!"

 _"Little Wanderer_!" Feisty scolded again. She looked at Valerie again. "Sorry about him again. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"I suppose he can stay if it's temporary." Little Wanderer cheered.

"You hear that, Diogee?"

"I did." Diogee said. "Don't forget, we are your closet cousins so we too, have excellent hearing."

"But on one condition." Valerie continued. "He must behave, and not get in the pack's way."

"Oh, he will."

"I must hear it from the dog!" She snapped at Little Wanderer who got frightened, and hid behind his mom. Valerie looked at Diogee. "So, what's it going to be dog?"

"You can count on me, Val. I won't let you down!"

"Good. Now, I suppose you want to get acquainted with the other wolves."

"Sure. That'll be nice I guess." She called to the other wolves. They all came, and sat on their haunches. "This is Diogee…"

Diogee met every one of them. There were Sharp Teeth, Danger, Sniffer, Slaughter, Slasher, Rebel, Hunter, Valiant, Tracker, Sly, and Faith.

"Hello." Diogee greeted. Everyone greeted him back.

"Okay, everyone." Valerie said to the pack. "It's time for our hunt." She looked at Diogee. "You stay here, and recover. We'll go get you food."

"And I'll stay with you." Little Wanderer put in. "Since I'm too young to hunt."

"But, you will when the time comes."

"Yes, Mama." Feisty licked her pup. She and the rest of the pack were off!

"So," Little Wonderer said when it was just them. "Tell me about yourself."

"Okay." So, Diogee told Little Wanderer his life story, and how Milo adopted him.

"Boy, what an adventure we had today, huh, guys?" Milo asked his friends as they were walking to Milo's house from the harvest festival. "I never knew that a giant pumpkin could do all that damage."

"We're lucky that the guy in charge didn't sue as." Milo laughed.

"Yeah, no kidding! It's like this is a cartoon, people don't charge us or arrest us, or my parents or something, due to our actions. It's like logic almost doesn't exist."

"Well, they kind of do."

"Yeah, I guess they kind of do in a way. You're right"

"I'm just glad that it's all over with, just like any other day with you, no offense." Zack put in.

"No offence taken, Zack, my man! It could've been a lot worse, but I'm glad it wasn't, only a few injuries, nothing major. Now I can't wait to just sit and relax with my good friend, Diogee." The teens all said their goodbyes as they reached Milo's house, and went their separate ways. Milo went inside his house.

"I'm home, fam!" He greeted as he shut the door behind him. His mom came to greet her son.

"How was the harvest festival?" She wanted to know

"It was a disaster as usual, but nothing my friends and I couldn't handle."

"That's nice."

"Now as you excuse me, I'm going to chill and have some fun with Diogee." Mrs. Murphy frowned. Milo was worried.

"What's wrong, Mom?" She looked at her son.

"To be honest, I haven't seen him since he left to check up on you."

"Hmmm, that's weird." He then shrugged. "I'm sure it's nothing, and he's here somewhere."

"I hope you're right. I hope he didn't get himself lost."

"Diogee's not lost, Mom. He knows Jefferson County like the back of his paw."

"Whatever you say, son. He's your dog." Milo left to look for Diogee.

Milo searched the entire house, but didn't find Diogee. He looked at his Mom as he was back downstairs. His sister was listening to some music on her device with her earplugs in her ears.

"Mom, I can't find Diogee anywhere. I looked, and looked. Now I'm worried that he did get himself lost on the way home."

"We'll help you look." Mrs. Murphy assured her son. She looked at Sara, Milo did too. Sara saw this, and took out her earplugs.

"What?" She questioned.

"I can't believe Diogee got himself lost." Milo told his friends later when they went out looking for him. "I mean, he comes and checks up and me every day. It was bound to happen sooner or later, but still, it's really worrisome. He must be so lost and scared right now. I'm the one who's supposed to have the rotten luck, not him. It's not Friday the 13th."

"We'll find him, Milo." Melissa told him. "Your mom called the police, they said that he might be lost in Jefferson County National Park, and we'll going to make flyers. It'll turn out right in the end." Milo smiled with a new boost of confidence.

"You're right. Now, let's go make us those flyers!"

The adult wolves came back with some meat. Feisty and another wolf, Sly, dropped some before Diogee and Little Wanderer. They looked up. Little Wanderer was excited.

 _"Boy_ , am I _starving!_ " He stated, chowing down. "Diogee's been telling me his life story, Mom. It's amazing!"

"Oh, really?" His mom asked, glancing at Diogee.

"Uh-huh!" Diogee laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't call it ' _amazing'_ , but, whatever the pup thinks. Then it's 'amazing' I guess."

"I brought you food." She continued. "Figured while you're here, you should eat."

"Thanks, I'm starving too!" Diogee chowed down as well. "Now, this meat is amazing! Where did you get it from?" Sly whispered it in Diogee's ear.

Once Diogee heard it, he was sick, and spat it out.

 _"Ugh_ ; that's disgusting! Don't you have kibble or something not from something that was once alive out here?"

"Look," Feisty said to the dog. "We don't have the same pampered life you dogs have back home. Out here, it's about survival. So, if you don't like the food here, and think it's too disgusting, then it's too bad. If you're going to be with us, you got to eat like us. Understand?" Diogee nodded, afraid.

"Sorry, I won't complain again."

"Good." Diogee resumed on eating.

"Listen, dog." Feisty warned him that night. Little Wanderer was sleeping, curled up next to Diogee. Diogee looked up at Feisty. Her tone told him that she meant business, and for that, he was afraid of what she was about to say.

"Yes, Feisty?" He questioned out loud. "What is it?"

"I don't like house pets like you. I agreed to let you stay because of my son. If it was up to me, I have left you there to die out there. But, if you ever make a wrong move on my son, I will make sure to have you booted out of here ASAP, no matter your condition, capisce?" Diogee gulped, but nodded in agreement.

"Capisce. I will never hurt your son, Feisty. You can trust a loyal dog like me."

"Good. You better not." She then left.

A week passed, and Diogee got much better. During his recovery, he had fun with Little Wanderer, and the entire wolf pack. Feisty kept giving him dirty looks, which made Diogee uneasy.

"I see you are better." Valerie said to Diogee one day when he was all better.

"Oh, much!" He agreed.

"Then you can go home to your family." Although it's only been a week, it seemed like forever. Diogee almost forgotten about the Murphys. Little Wanderer frowned. He did want Diogee to be happy and go back to his family, but at the same time, didn't want to lose his new friend. Diogee was like part of the pack now. He would miss him, and he couldn't bare the thought.

"I guess so. They would be so happy to see me."

"That's good. We'll go help you look."

"I appreciate that very much. But, I don't think people will take it so kindly seeing wolves with a pet dog."

"Don't worry about that. We just want to know that you're safe, and back with the warm embrace of your family." Diogee smiled. Feisty looked at his son.

"I suppose you want to come with us, Little Wanderer." She said. "Since you and Diogee are friends."

"Oh, yes, Mama." The little wolf pup told his mom. "Yes, I do."

As Little Wanderer was searching the park with Diogee, and his pack, he saw something as they came to a ranger house. On the window of the house, he saw a taped up flyer with Diogee on it. There were words written on it. Though, he couldn't read it, he knew that it was a 'Missing Pet' flyer for Diogee. Diogee had told him posters like these might be up in order for people to find him.

He looked all around. His pack, his mom, and Diogee were too busy, not paying attention. He looked back at the flyer, and thought about this.

When he reached his decision, he took the flyer in his mouth, and ripped it and the tape to shreds. He was about to search for more, when his mother called him.

"Coming, Mama!" He bounded off. He knew that he did a bad thing, but he didn't care. He just didn't want Diogee to have to leave him forever.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"I can't believe it's been a week, and we haven't found that dog." Joe said as he and George were at the ranger station.

"Yeah." George agreed. "That poor kid and his family. I feel bad for them. They must be missing him."

"I know how they feel too. Our family pet, Rufus, ran away once. It took weeks to find him, but luckily a nice elderly couple found him, and restored him back to health. If they didn't do that in time, Rufus might have died."

"I remember Rufus. Such a nice, loving dog. And you were lucky. It's nice to know in the dark world that we live in, that there are so many nice and caring people out there." Joe nodded.

"Amen to that."

Just then, another ranger bolted in. In his hands was a pile of shredded paper.

"You need to see this!" He said. Joe and George were confused.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Joe asked.

"See for yourselves." Joe and George looked down, and gasped. Joe looked back at Steve.

"Are those part of the 'missing pet' flyers that was outside in the window?" Steve nodded.

"It looks like someone doesn't the dog to be found."

"Who would that be?"

"I don't know, Joe. It's not like an animal or animals have adopted him and one of them ripped the flyer because he doesn't want Diogee to leave them." Joe and George scoffed at him.

"That's ridiculous." George said.

"Yes. Yes, it is." George then frowned.

"Too bad we have to tell the kid and his family about this. They're be so heartbroken, especially the boy."

"I'm sorry that we didn't find your family." Valerie said to Diogee as the sun was setting. "but, it's getting late." She looked at Little Wanderer. "And Little Wanderer has to be wide awake for his first hunt tomorrow."

" _Yes!"_ Little Wanderer cheered. " _Finally;_ I thought the day would never come. I've been waiting a few days since my birth for my first hunt, and it's tomorrow; I can't wait!" He looked at Diogee.

"I'm going to be the best doggone hunter you've ever seen! Just wait and see!" Diogee frowned, and then smiled.

"I'm sad about my family, but glad that you're happy. You'll be great; tomorrow you're going to make your dream a reality. I just know it."

"Will you watch my entire kill?"

"It might be hard to watch, but sure I will."

"You won't be disappointed!"

"I'm sure I won't either."

The next morning, Diogee and the whole wolf pack went out to find Little Wanderer's first prey.

"We're up pretty early." Diogee said with a yawn. "I don't know what time I usually get up, but I know it's not at this time. The sun's not even up yet."

"I'm usually sleeping at this time too." Little Wanderer told Diogee. "But, today, I'm one of the pack. Well, I've _always_ been one of the pack, but not like this. I don't care how early, I just want too get my first hunt over and done with, know what I mean?"

"Sure. You're growing up, and can't wait to do what the grown ups do, but, you're still young. Remember that."

"I will."

"Good, now go and get your first kill. I'll be rooting for you all the way, kid." Little Wanderer saw a moose.

" _Whoa;_ look the size of that thing! Is that my first kill?"

" _No, heavens no_ , of course not!" Feisty told him. They then looked at an antelope grazing in the grass. "There's your kill." Little Wanderer was disappointed.

" _Aw_ , but I wanted to kill an enormous beast like that moose."

"You will one day, but, not today. Take one step at a time."

" _But, Mom_ …" Feisty narrowed her eyes.

" _Little Wanderer_ ; just be glad you're hunting with us." Little Wanderer sighed.

" _Fine;_ I'll go kill that puny thing." Feisty smiled.

"Perfect. We'll help you if you need it."

Little Wanderer kept low in the grass, creeping up to the antelope. Feisty and the other wolves were near him, also creeping up on the unsuspecting animal.

 _"Wait for it_!" Feisty told her son. " _Wait for it_!"

"But, I _can't_ wait, Mama." Little Wanderer responded. "Can I just go now?" Feisty shook her head.

"No, patience is key." Little Wanderer sighed. "How long do I have to wait for?"

"I'll tell you. It won't be long now." The young wolf sighed again. The wait was _killing_ him! A few seconds went by, and then…" _3…2…1, now_ , Little Wanderer!"

Little Wanderer was so absorbed in waiting that it took him a moment to realize the pack was chasing after the now running antelope.

 _"Coming,_ Mama!" He said, and bounded off as well. He looked back at Diogee. "Watch this Diogee, this will be awesome!" He looked forwards again. "My first kill, _WHOO-HOO_ , here I come!"

Diogee did watch. He looked away as soon as Little Wanderer butted the prey to the ground, and the wolves started eating. He didn't need to see any more.

 _"Diogee_!" Little Wanderer called to him. "Come and get some; it's so delicious!"

"No, thanks!" Diogee called back. "I'm good!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, more for us then. You don't know what you're missing out on though!"

"I'm so proud of you, son," Feisty told her son, smiling. "You got your first kill. You're growing up into a wonderful grown wolf." Little Wanderer smiled at that complement.

"Thanks, Mama." He looked at Diogee. "What did you think Diogee?"

"I agree with your mom." The dog answered. "It was awesome."

"Thanks." Diogee then frowned. Little Wanderer grew concerned about this. "What's wrong?"

"I feel bad for the antelope though. It didn't do anything wrong."

"I feel bad too, but, that's how we wolves do it out here. If it didn't want to be killed, then it shouldn't be where wolves are."

"I guess."

Milo, his family, Zack, and Melissa were all in front of the ranger station. Joe had just shown them the shredded up flyer.

"Who would do this?" Milo wanted to know. "Don't they know that his owner misses him?" Joe shrugged.

"I don't know." He admitted. "But, the good thing is whoever did this, didn't think that we have another one inside."

"Yeah, good thing. Do you think we should make another one?" Joe, again shrugged.

"It's your choice, kid. But, if you tape it up in the same place, it might get ripped to pieces again."

"There's only one way to find out."

They made the flyer again, and taped it in the window again. The next day, it was shredded up into tiny pieces again.

"Well, whoever's doing this," Zack observed. "lives in the park."

"One of our employees suggested that it was an animal that lives out here adopted him, and doesn't want him to leave." Joe told them. The kids looked at him like he was nuts. He smiled. "Isn't that crazy?"

"Yeah, that's crazy alright."

Every day, the wolves went out searching with Diogee for his family. Every flyer that Little Wanderer` saw of the Murphy dog, he ripped it to shreds, and went back like he did nothing wrong. One night, he even went into the ranger station when it was empty, and ripped them there as well.

One day, as the wolves were searching by the ranger station, again, Feisty saw Little Wanderer shredding the flyer. He left.

 _So, that's why we haven't found the dog's family yet_. Feisty thought to herself. _Little Wanderer doesn't want him to go. Boy, is he gong to be in trouble_! With a sly smile. She took a piece of shredded paper in her teeth, and then left as well.

"I don't get it." Diogee said to Little Wanderer at the campground. "It's been forever since I came here. My family should've found me by now. I wonder why they haven't yet. I hope they're okay."

"Maybe they forgot about you." Little Wanderer put in. Diogee shook his head.

"Are you crazy? They haven't forgot about me. They love me too much, and never will forget me." Little Wanderer felt guilty. He was thinking if he should tell Diogee, when his mother came up to them. He spat out the piece of paper by Diogee.

"This might explain everything." She told him, Diogee looked at it. "I found it on the ground next to where the uniformed humans live."

"Is this…?" He then figured it out. "It's a piece of my flyer! But, who would rip it up?"

"I think I know who." She looked up as Little Wanderer was creeping away. "Little Wanderer?" The young wolf froze, and turned to his mother.

"Yes, Mama?" He questioned.

"Is there anything you want to say to Diogee?"

"I-I don't think so."

 _"Little Wanderer_!" Little Wanderer sighed in defeat. The cat's out of the bag. There's no turning back now. He walked up to Diogee, looking ashamed. He looked up at him.

"Diogee, I'm sorry, but it was me who ripped up that flyer of yours." Diogee was confused.

 _"You? Why_?" He wanted to know.

"Well, you and I really became close to one another. I didn't want that to end. I like having you around."

"Oh, Little Wanderer. I'll miss you," He looked at Feisty, then back at Little Wanderer. "I'll miss your mom and the others too. But, I have to go." Little Wanderer sniffed sadly.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I do. You know I have to." Little Wanderer became mad. He looked at Diogee

"Then, _go already_!" This caught Diogee off guard. Why is Little Wanderer so mad all of a sudden? "Nobody's stopping you, so, just go!"

 _"Little Wanderer_ …" Feisty began. But, her son was too upset to listen.

 _"No, Mama_! If Diogee wants to leave and abandon us to be with his humans rather then us, then he should go. A whole ton of wolves of our pack left us or died, what's one more?!" Diogee felt sorry. He felt like he should say something.

"Little Wanderer…" He started. But, he didn't listen to him as well.

"Just leave, and never come back! I don't want to see you ever again!" The angry wolf bounded off. " _Little Wanderer_!"

"Sorry about him." Feisty told him. "With wolves leaving us, he had it tough. It's tough on all of us, well, mostly. I'll go talk to him. "She was about to go when Diogee stopped her.

"No, I'll go talk to him." So, she let him go.

 _"Little Wanderer,"_ Diogee spoke once he found him nearby, sitting by himself, looking at the distance. "I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you!" A moody Little Wanderer responded. "I said I never wanted to see you again. What part of that do you not get?"

"Look, I understand about losing someone you care about."

"No, you don't. You can't possibly understand."

"Oh, but I do. When I had to leave my mom, I was heartbroken. Someone who birthed me, and loved me unconditionally, I couldn't imagine leaving her. But, I did, and was adopted by the Murphys. To this day, I miss her."

"Then why didn't you go back?"

"Because I liked my new family, especially my boy, Milo. It's tough to have to say goodbye to friends and family, but a part of them stays with you in your heart."

"I know, that's what Mama says, but it still hurts if that someone really touched your life. We lost so many wolves recently, from death, they left the pack, or they were forced to leave. It's not fair sometimes."

"I know it does, but you got to keep going forward. Don't let your sadness get the best of you. You don't have to forget, but leave the past behind you."

"Are you sure you want to go back to humans? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Yes, and I won't get hurt. What makes you say that?"

"Valerie, who's really a dog that looks like a wolf,…"

"I _knew_ it!" He saw Little Wanderer's face, and was embarrassed. "Sorry, continue."

"…used to stay with humans. She loved every minute of it, until one fateful day."

" _Really_? What happened?"

"Her owner drove her to the park, and just drove off without her." Diogee was shocked at this.

"That's _awful_! Poor Valerie." Little Wanderer nodded.

"It is. Why do humans sometimes get dogs as pets, but then abandons them? It just doesn't make sense."

"Some humans are cruel like that. But, I know my humans. They'll never do that to me _, never_!"

"And then Valerie got her scar from a cougar attack. My mother saved her life, and that is how she became in the pack."

"How did she become leader?"

"Oh yeah, she wanted to become leader, so she challenged the former leader. And you can guess how that turned out. I never knew the former leader because he left before my mom met my father, and became pregnant with my siblings and I. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Apparently, the wolf who killed my dad and all of my siblings was the former leader." Diogee gasped.

" _No!"_ Little Wanderer nodded.

"He did it for revenge for being forced to leave the pack after getting defeated by Val."

"Sounds like he was an evil wolf." Little Wanderer nodded again.

"He was. The pack and I can never forgive for what he did."

"I guess."

"But, I see hunters killing animals with their scary, loud sticks all the time. That's also a reason, I didn't want you to leave."

"I see your point, but like I said before, my family would never do that to me. The world is a scary place. Sometimes my family gets sad when they see that kind of stuff like that happen to innocent people on TV, that's the moving picture box. And you can never know what will happen in the near future. That's why you can't take your friends and family for granted, and enjoy the time you have left with them."

"Diogee, I'm really sorry I prevented you from finding your family."

"It's okay. I know you meant well."

"Oh, and don't tell Valerie what I told you. She doesn't like to talk about it."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Your or her secret is safe with me." Little Wanderer smiled. Diogee smiled too.

"Will you come back?" Little Wanderer wanted to know. He, his mom, and the rest of the pack were in front of the ranger station.

"Of course." Diogee answered. "I wouldn't dream of not coming back. I'll do what I can." Little Wanderer ran to hug Diogee. "Good bye, Diogee." Diogee hugged him back.

"Goodbye, Little Wanderer." He said.

"Diogee." Feisty began. Diogee looked at her. She had a smile on her face. Thank you for being a friend to my son. He really needed one.

"You're welcome. Glad I could help." After more goodbyes, he left.

Looking back, the wolves all howled one last goodbye. Diogee howled as well.

Diogee went to the ranger station's door, and pawed the door, barking. Moments later, the door opened. George was there. He looked at Diogee, and couldn't believe it.

" _Diogee_!" The dog barked. He ran to the stranger, knocking him down, and gave him slobbery licks. George laughed. When he could, he called to his friends.

" _Hey, Joe, Steve_!" He called. "Look who's back!" Joe and Steve ran to his side. They froze as they saw the dog. Steve looked at the flyer on the wall, at Diogee, then at the flyer, then at Diogee again. He smiled from ear to ear, pointing at him.

" _Hey_!" He said. "The Murphy dog _is_ back!" Joe scratched his head, confused.

"I don't get it." He said. "We checked the whole park up and down, left and right. How did we not see him if he was here?" Joe shrugged.

"I don't know" George admitted. "but, his family will be delighted. That unlucky boy has just become a lucky boy." He patted the dog on the head, talking baby talk to him. " _Yes, he is, yes. he is_!" Diogee looked irritated. _Why do humans do this? Don't they realize I'm a dog, not a puppy or a human baby? Maybe, I should've just gone to see if I could find Milo's house._

"I'll call his family." And with that, Joe walked off to make the call. Steve sat by George to pet Diogee.

The Murphys were ecstatic when they were reunited with the family dog, espcially Milo and Sara. The kids run up to him as their parents smiled over them. They had drove to the park to take him home.

They thanked the rangers, and all of the Murphys went into the car. The rangers waved as they drove off.

They were on the driveway when their tire gave out.

"Another flat I suspect." Mr. Murphy said, seeing that their gas was close to full. They slowed down to a stop. "We are going to be here awhile."

"It's alright, Dad." Milo assured his dad. "As long as we have a flat with Diogee, that's good enough for me." And Diogee couldn't agree more. He barked, and licked Milo all over with Milo laughing. "Oh, Diogee!"


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Diogee went into the ice palace a few weeks later. He went into the ice made living room, Diogee barked to get attention. Milo and friends saw him.

" _Yep,_ " Zack said. "Here's Diogee."

" _Diogee_!" Milo said. He leaned on an ice lamp. It fell, and shattered. " _Oops_! No one saw that, right? They can just make another one." _Oh, Milo_! Milo looked at his dog. "Go home, Diogee. Diogee did a happy bark. I'd love to Milo; I'd love to. And with that, he went all the way home, and he didn't get lost.


End file.
